1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card connector, and particularly to a memory card connector electrically connecting with a memory card through slantwise inserting the memory card thereto and rotating the memory card to be received in the memory card connector thereby saving operation space of connecting the memory card to the memory card connector.
2. Prior Art
As a demand in the market and a trend of development of technological products, more and more information appliances are emphasized with functions and convenience in use. As one kind of typical information appliances each of which is portable and miniaturized but has a high data capacity, a memory card is currently and widely applied in a digital camera, a notebook computer, a personal digital assistance (PDA) and a mobile phone. It is well known that the memory card is electrically connected with a memory card connector for data transmission between the memory card and an information appliance having the memory card connector. In general, the memory card is inserted into the conventional memory card connector with a horizontal direction for electrical connection each other and so the conventional memory card connector is mounted on a periphery of the information appliance for having a relatively large operation space of inserting the memory card. Therefore, the memory card connector has to be mounted on a periphery of a printed circuit board (PCB) of the information appliance. However, since the PCB layout has to be designed with the memory card connector on a periphery thereof, the PCB is restricted due to the memory card connector. Furthermore, the conventional memory card connector adversely affects the innovation of the PCB and the information appliance.
Moreover, terminals of the conventional memory card connector are perpendicular to the insertion direction of the memory card, which adversely affects the memory card pressing against the terminals. So, the stability of the electrical connection between the terminals and the memory card is adversely affected.